warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Megatrakk Scrapjet
Flyboy driving a Megatrakk Scrapjet alongside other Speed Freeks]] A Megatrakk Scrapjet is a wrecked Ork aircraft that has been converted at the behest of its downed pilot into a fast-moving combat vehicle. The Megatrakk Scrapjet is a favourite amongst Speed Freeks and grounded Flyboyz alike. They provide rocket-propelled acceleration, impressive firepower and the hilarious enjoyment of ramming through the enemy lines at the helm of what is essentially a giant, thrust-driven drill. Better yet, all this comes for substantially less teef than buying an actual Dakkajet. These vehicles further allow a downed Greenskin pilot to get back in the cockpit while simultaneously revelling in the half-remembered joys of mowing down the enemy at point-blank range. Of course, in some cases it was indulging in this very desire that caused the Flyboy to crash in the first place. Ork aircraft are the terror of the skies. Dakkajets hurtle through the clouds, blazing away madly at everything in their sights -- be it friend, foe, or conveniently placed geographic feature -- while bommers fly dangerously low over the battlefield as they look to deliver their devastating payloads. For all their brutal aggression and unbridled enthusiasm, however, many Ork Flyboyz lack a certain something in the fine art of not getting shot down. Accordingly, after most battles Meks and enterprising Deathskulls can be seen securing the battered wrecks of numerous downed aircraft and hauling them away to be scrapped. Should the fuselage of such a craft be relatively intact, the more speed-crazed Meks will merrily weld onto it tracks, engines, guns and -- ideally -- the largest drill or cutting saw they can find. It is in this way that Megatrakk Scrapjets are made. It is considered unwise to point out that the wreck could simply have been rebuilt into another, functional aircraft -- Meks do not like their work being called into question, and doing so is a quick route to a skull full of six-inch rivets, or else an involuntary ride in the "test pilot's" chair. Armament The array of weaponry welded, bolted and lashed onto Megatrakk Scrapjets is fearsome, allowing their drivers to perform ground-based strafing runs before slamming through any survivors with their nose drill screaming. Explosions blossom amidst the enemy lines as Rokkits and wing-mounted missiles collide with their targets. Blood and viscera spray high into the air as squads of infantry are reduced to red pulp, and sparks fly as barricades and vehicle hulls are punched through with ease. All the while, grot tail-gunners strapped into the vehicles' rear-facing turrets blaze away with chattering Big Shootas, finishing off any shell-shocked victims -- or at least making their corpses dance. Notable Megatrakk Scrapjet Pilots *'Drokk Da Rokkit' - The Blood Axe Ork known as Drokk da Rokkit was once one of his tribe's foremost Flyboyz. After one too many deck-hugging strafing runs in his prized Dakkajet, Drokk managed to rip the wings off his plane while chasing a group of Attilan Rough Riders down a narrow canyon. The spectacularly gory carnage that ensued as his hurtling fuselage ploughed through the luckless Imperial soldiers rekindled Drokk's love for butchering his enemies on the ground; the very next day, the Blood Axe spent every toof in his possession on having his wrecked plane kustomised by a Big Mek into a Megatrakk Scrapjet. Unit Composition *'1-3 Megatrakk Scrapjets' Wargear *'Rokkit Cannon' *'2 Twin-linked Big Shootas' *'Wing missiles' *'Nose Drill' Source * Codex: Orks (8th Edition), pp. 48, 102 Category:M Category:Ork Category:Ork Technology Category:Ork Vehicles Category:Vehicles